The pastel and the punk - Phan
by waterthorn13
Summary: Dan is a pastel boy who has just moved to a new school. He never expected that Phil, the punk boy, actually happens to fancy Dan. Phil messes with Dan's mind, and Dan's just not sure what's going on. (OKAY so this was my first ever fanfiction, I have much better ones now)
1. Chapter 1

The brown-haired boy adjusted his little flower crown on his head, made from lovely little cherry blossoms. Filled with nervous energy, he lightly pulled on his light blue jumper, as he walked up the staircase to his locker. He carefully turned the dial. He had just moved to Manchester, so it was the first day for him, in the middle of the 11th year for everyone else. Naturally, for having a _unique_ style, being the new kid, and having no friends, he knew he was going to be bullied. But he didn't expect this. He had just put a pokeball magnet on the door of his locker when a voice called to him.

"Chris! Come here, we've got a new kid, and he's a FAIRY." The black haired boy with blue-dyed fringe said, with a smirk; his black snakebites shimmering in the sunlight. The tall-boy, covered in tattoos and piercings stood about the same height as Dan. Dan ignored him, and grabbed a biology textbook out of his locker. The boy knocked the textbook out of his hand, and another boy came into his view. The boy, who Dan considered as Chris, shoved him to the ground.

"Hey! Back off!" Dan growled, as Chris slammed his foot into Dan's side, and kicked him a few more times, each with a snarky comment from Chris and a wheeze and grunt from Dan.

"Could you... leave me... alone?" Dan murmured.

"What was that, dork? Think you could say it louder?" The punk growled and kicked Dan, as the bell rang. Dan stood up after they walked away, picked up the book, slammed his locker shut, and ran to the bathroom, letting the tears run down his face.

 **-Later-**

"Daniel Howell?" The teacher called, but of course there was no answer, because Dan was still shut in a bathroom stall, unable to cry anymore, but shaking in pain, barely able to breathe. He was almost sure that Chris had broken or fractured a rib. About 30 minutes into the period, he was able to stand up, and stare into the mirror. No visible bleeding. That was good, at least. He limped back to his locker, getting the textbook and a notebook. His eyes were puffy and red, and everyone turned there heads as he stepped in the room.

"Mr. Howell?" Dan prayed to any higher source that the teacher wasn't strict or mean. Dan nodded ever so slightly.

"Alright, take your seat please."

Dan sat down. He couldn't believe his luck. The punk boy, sat directly diagonal from Dan. He just hoped Phil didn't do anything to crazy to him. Before he knew it, he was staring into the deep-blue eyes of the punk boy, and the perfect way his snakebites pierced his lips, and- no. Dan was not going to think about that, about a guy, about a bully. Instead, he took out his notebook, drawing little llamas, pokemon, cherry blossoms and roses, and scribbling down Muse lyrics. The bell chimed, snapping Dan out of this thought bubble. He got out of his seat, and began to walk out of the door, when he fell to the ground, being tripped by Snake-bites. He slowly stood up, making sure he was gone, and walked out of the room. The professor didn't say anything through this whole scene.

 _"Some anti-bully school here..."_ Dan thought to himself, waking down the stairs to art.

-Later-

Dan stepped into the cafeteria. He didn't want to buy school lunch, and half the lunch hour had left or was outside to play some kind of sport, which wasn't Dan's scene, so he walked outside and sat down by a willow tree and bit into an apple he had brought for home. He got out his notebook and began to draw some more cherry blossoms when, of course, Snake-bites came over.

"What do you want? To beat me up for being pastel and wearing a flower crown?" Dan said, with a note of confidence, which he regretted. He braced for impact, and was shocked when it never came.

"Hey, I'm not gunna beat you up again. I just wanna apologize, for earlier. Why don't we go to a secret place so we can talk?"

"Umm, is this some kind of joke?"

"No, really. Follow me!"

 _"Yeah, great idea, Dan. Follow your bully to a 'secret place' so he can beat you to a bloody pulp and nobody will ever know? YEAH, LET'S DO THAT!"_

Dan followed. He didn't want to, and he was going to be beat up, either way. a few minutes later, they arrived at a small door.

"Umm... a door?"

"Yeah! It used to be a janitors closet, but nobody ever comes here, and I made it nice. I spend my lunch hours here, which is the same as you, I noticed."

"Oh." Dan said, as Phil opened the door. It was a small room, with 2 beanbags on the floor, and piles of notebooks, books and binders scattered on the floor. It was lit by fairy lights, hung on the ceiling. It was _nice._

"Hey. Dan, was it?"

"Yeah. Umm..."

"Phil Lester," He said, smiling.

"Umm..." Awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, Dan. Gimme your phone."

"Why?"

"I'm giving you my phone number, duh!" Phil tossed Dan a phone, in a solid black case with a white outline of a dragon, making Phil's tattoo on his neck. A few moments later, they both got their own phones back.

Dan coughed awkwardly.

"I should go."

"Hey, come on, Dan! I just met you, let's have an actual conversation."

"Umm.. okay. I'm Dan. I dress in pastels. I like drawing and video games. And I'm bisexual."

"Me, too! I mean, the video games thing..."

"...Cool." Dan's heart sunk. He couldn't help but wonder if Phil was actually bi or not.

"DAN. Stop!"

Dan jumped at Phil's suddenly loud voice.

"I don't want to hurt you and this isn't a joke. I'm not as terrifying as everyone thinks I am. And I like, you, Daniel, I do."

"Umm... Phil. You beat new kids up for no reason. You kind of are terrifying."

"I'm not proud of that." Phil looked down, with a look of regret on his face.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"If you regret doing it, then why do you continue?"

Silence, until Phil broke it.

"I got to go." Phil said, turning the lights out, leaving it pitch black. Dan turned around, bumping into something. He jumped, putting his fists up, when he realized this something was obviously Phil. Phil wrapped his hands around Dan's wrists, putting their hands together. Dan felt Phil's rough skin on his own soft hands. Phil leaned forward towards Dan, but Dan didn't know that. All of a sudden, Phil realized what he was doing, dropped Dan's hands, and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Dan stood, silently. What exactly had just happened? Did Phil try to _kiss_ him? If that would have happened, Dan would not have opposed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! So, this is my first phanfiction on this site and I'm SUPER excited although my writing sucks. Anyway, I'd like to apologize to the few readers I have for some errors, I'm not the greatest typist and I absolutely despise editing things. Also, sorry if I don't update this all the time, I'm busy (watching Dan and Phil...) and usually get writers block, say, every 7 minutes. Also, I'd like to say every view, vote and comment makes me so incredibly happy I can't even explain! Also, please leave suggestions for a playlist I could listen to while writing this! Also, this story is on wattpad as well, and my other band/youtuber fanfictions are there, too. If I am happy with a story of those fandoms, it will go on both, but if I don't like it much it's just on wattpad. for me, honestly has my game/book fandom stories on it, with the exceptions of the successful/ the ones I like youtuber/band fanfictions. WOW that was confusing... long story short, game/book fandoms are on and youtuber/band are on wattpad, where my successful ones will be on both! ANYWAY, enjoy! 3 :3 -Waterthorn**

Dan hazily woke up as his alarm on his phone blared into his ear. He slammed on the dismiss button, got up, and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water pound down on his skull. About 15 minutes later, Dan's hair was straightened and he was fully dressed in some black skinny jeans, a light green jumper and a purple flower crown he got from London on a school trip a while back. He grabbed a piece of toast and an apple his mother left for him on the table and picked his skateboard from the corner of the room. Although he didn't look like he skateboarded to school, and pretty much everywhere else, it was the best way to get around without having to pester his mom to use the car consistently. As he got to school, he quickly put his skateboard in his locker, thanking that his locker was near an entrance. He opened had just opened his locker when Chris showed up.

"FAIRY, what makes you think you can get away without beating pounded like you deserve?!"

Dan remained silent, simply placing the crown in his locker, not wanting it to get damaged. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soon enough, Chris slammed Dan's hand in his own locker, whispering, "Die, fairy scum." After 10 incredibly painful seconds of Dan whimpering in pain, Chris left, tripping Dan, and walking to first period. Dan stood up, nearly screaming as he pulled his fingers out of his locker and walked to the bathroom, tears running down his face.

 **-Later-**

Dan sat by the willow tree, attempting not to cry as his hand was swollen and red. He had noticed Phil wasn't there, and Dan wasn't sure how to feel. Did Dan want Phil there to comfort him, or would Phil just hurt him? Dan didn't know what he wanted, so he just took out his iPod and listened to some Fall Out Boy and Muse. He noticed a boy with curly brown hair walk up to him.

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm PJ, but all my friends call me Peej! I noticed you seemed kind of... lonely."

"Dan Howell, but I'm fine. But thanks."

"Aww, Dan. I'm not gunna let you be lonely, here, have my number." PJ handed Dan his phone and Dan punched in his number, and gave PJ his phone.

"See you around, Dan!"

The rest of the day boring. Nothing happened, besides Dan wondering where Phil was, and what PJ was doing. Lots of boring doodles and daydreams. Mostly about Phil's blue eyes (Man, you could go swimming in them) and the way his snake-bites pierced his light pink lips, and his beautiful black hair dyed blue... NO. Dan was NOT going to think that way about Phil. He still wasn't sure what the whole thing was anyway. Without realizing it, he had draw Phil's lips. He quickly tore out the page, hoping nobody saw the sketch. The bell rang, for the last time that day, and Dan smiled. Finally, they day was over. He ran to his locker, getting his bag and his dropping off his unnecessary textbooks. He got out his skateboard, and started to head home. All he wanted to do was text Phil, to see if he was okay.

 _"Dan... Phil is fine. You're overreacting, he probably misses school a lot. And you shouldn't text him, he probably just gave you his number to be nice, he just wants to hurt you, you're so annoying, clingy, desperate..."_

Dan suddenly wasn't skating so fast anymore. He slowed down, until he stopped entirely.

 _"No, no, no, no, no... Not now, please. No."_

Dan took a deep breath and started to stake again. If he was going to have a panic attack, he needed to at least have one home, not that he had a voice in when they came, but sometimes he could prolong them for a few minutes.

 _"Come on, Dan. 10 minutes. You got this."_

Dan skated home as fast as he could, faster then ever. He collapsed at his doorstep, out of breath, due to the panic attack and skating home so fast. He sat down his bag and his skateboard, sitting down on the ground. He put his knees up, and put his head between them. He focused on breathing, and calming himself down, by imagining a peaceful and happy place. He imagined the room with the fairy lights, with Phil, wrapping his tattooed arms around Dan, speaking soothing words to him. Phil putting his hand on Dan's jaw, and lifting his head up-

"DANIEL!"

"GAH! Oh, PJ?!"

"Yes, Dan! It's PJ! What are you doing curled up on your doorstep in the pouring rain?"

"It's raining?"

"Yes, and your bag is soaked! Are you alright, dude?"

"Umm.. come in, I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"Okay..." PJ shook his hair out, sending water drops everywhere, and ran his hands through his curly hair, which Dan found incredibly attractive, but he still liked Phil. Dan picked up his bag and tried to open the door, discovering it was locked.

"Umm, I guess my mom's not home..." He got out his key from his bag, to discover nothing got thoroughly soaked, but the sketch of Phil's lips was drenched, with the ink from the black pen dripped down the paper. He pulled out, audibly sighing.

"OH MY GOD IS THAT-" Dan slapped his hand over PJ's mouth.

"HUSH. If my brother's home, he really doesn't need to know what I draw in my free time."

PJ giggled uncontrollably, stepping inside of Dan's home after Dan unlocked the front door.

"Dan? Is that you?"

"NO, Adrian, it's a murderer."

"Oh, shut it, Dan. OH, is that your BOYFRIEND?"

"NO! He's just a friend!"

"Oh, yeah, he sure looks like a 'friend'. An insanely hot one at that."

"Heh, heh... thanks..." PJ blushed , realizing the fact he was just called "insanely hot" by his friends little brother. (AWKWARD LEVEL 100%)

"ADRIAN! SHUT UP!"

"Oh, so he is your boyfriend!"

"COME ON, PEEJ."

"DAN AND PJ, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW."

PJ looked at the floor, blushing even worse than before.

"Come on, before he has something else to say." Dan said, after reading a note saying that his mother had to go to the store. The duo walked upstairs in quiet conversation.

"You're gay?"

"No, I'm bi."

"That's cool. I've got a boyfriend. His name's Chris."

"Awesome. Well, I should probably explain what happened out there. I've got anxiety. And I... umm... started freaking out about Phil, and I had a panic attack."

"What's going on there with Phil anyway?"

"I... um... really like him. He wants to be my friend or something, I guess."

"WHAT?! PHIL LESTER WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND?!"

"WHO'S PHIL?" Adrian shouted from downstairs.

"ADRIAN! NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS!" Dan screamed.

"OOOHHHH! I'M TELLING MOM! SHE SAID NOT TO SAY THAT WORD!"

"OH, PLEASE. I'VE HEARD YOUR CONVERSATIONS WITH THAT ZACH GUY!"

PJ laughed. "He's annoying, isn't he?"

"Oh my God, you don't even know, but I love him to death."

"Aww! Well, anyway, Lester!"

"Well, he showed me to the closet," Dan observed the look on PJ's face. "Oh, be quiet. Well, we talked, we exchanged numbers... and he tried to kiss me."

"PHIL LESTER TRIED TO KISS YOU?!"

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Adrian called from downstairs.

"Yes... I think. I turned off the lights to leave, and we bumped into each other and he grabbed my wrist, but nothing actually happened."

"WELL, I SHIP IT!"

"WHAT ARE WE SHIPPING? PHAN?!"

"ADRIAN, THAT IS ENOUGH FROM YOU!"

"YOU LOVE ME!"

"PJ. Get rid of him. PLEASE!" Dan begged.

"Nope! You're doomed for an eternity with him."

"UGH!"

"Dan, sweetie? Are you talking to yourself again?"

"No, I have a friend over!"

"Okay, then! Why doesn't he stay for dinner?"

"Come on, Peej, let's go downstairs."

"Hello, Mrs. Howell."

"Mom, this is PJ, a friend from school!"

"Oh, why, PJ, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I would, but I have to get going. Bye, Mrs. Howell!"

"Goodbye, PJ!"

 **-Later-**

Dan was going to bed as his phone buzzed.

 **;)Phil: Hey, Danny.**

 **Dan: Hey, Phil? A) Why is ur name ;)Phil in my phone and B) don't call me Danny**

 **;)Phil: Idk ask my parents why they named me Phil**

 **Dan: Smart alec!**

 **;)Phil: You know you love it. ;)**

 **Dan: Why weren't you at school 2day?**

 **;)Phil: Allergies.**

 **Dan: Suuurreee**

 **;)Phil: Well, I had a speech 2day in history**

 **Dan: KNEW IT! I'm sleepy. C U tomorrow?**

 **;)Phil: Of course bby 3**

 _;)Phil is offline_

Dan found it funny how one emoji and word could send his mind flying and his heart pounding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :P I don't have much to say here... I might just upload all 5 chapter I have, so both stories can be updated at the same time... 3 :3 -Waterthorn**

The next day at school, sure enough, Phil was there. And he let Dan know it, too.

"Look at the pastel fairy, dressed up in pink!"

"Phil?"

"It's Lester, to you."

Dan's heart sunk. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it. His friendship was too good to be true.

"Why are you staring at me like a wounded puppy?" Phil growled, grabbing Dan's flower crown off his head.

"NO! Give it back!" Dan begged. His flower crowns were easily one of the most important things in his life.

"Beg for it, fairy."

"Please, Phil- Lester- come on! I'll do anything! Just give it back!"

"Alright, I guess I will!" Phil chirped. "But you'll do something for me."

"Fine. What?"

"Kiss me."

Phil placed the crown back on Dan's head, and just then was when Dan realized the hallways were empty. The bell must have rang minutes ago. Phil leaned forward, cupping Dan's jaw in his hands, and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan felt the metal piercings against his lips, and a stud on Phil's tongue. It was blissful, and amazing, and everything Dan had imagined and so much more. It was light and dark, fire and ice, hot and cold, exact opposites, all at the same time. Phil deepened the kiss, as he put his hands into Dan's hair, careful to avoid his crown, and Dan gasped for air, all while knowing that Phil didn't truly care about him. Dan wrapped his hands around Phil's waist, pressing him closer, as Phil pulled back, smiling the brightest smile Dan had ever seen, and he soon realized he was beaming happiness, too.

"See you at my house after classes, Howell."

Phil vanished as Dan realized how late he was to first period. Again.

 **-Later-**

Dan stepped into the biology classroom.

"Mr. Howell. Let me speak to you after class."

After the bell chirped, Dan walked over Mr. Smith's desk.

"You have been late for the past 3 days."

"Um. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't, after detention."

Dan nearly swore. He wouldn't be able to make it to Phil's tonight. The teacher handed him a detention slip and he growled. He stepped out of the room, and he walked to second period class, art.

"HEY DAN WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!"

"OH MY GOD!" Dan screamed, putting his fists down when he realized who it was. "PJ, what was that for?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I got detention, and Phil Lester kissed me- shoot."

"PHIL-" Dan slammed his hand over PJ's mouth.

"I'd prefer if you didn't tell the whole school! And how'd you know about Mr. Smith?"

"Sorry, Dan. BUT WOW! Phil Lester! And, I'm in your biology class. 3rd row, 4th seat."

"Oh. I, just, ugh, Phil is so confusing... shoot! When did the bell ring?"

"15 seconds ago."

"Oh no!" Dan yelled running as fast as he could to art.

"Daniel, why are you late?"

"Mr. Smith wanted to talk to me. I'd prefer if you called me Dan."

"I'd prefer a lot of things, Daniel. Sit down."

The class snickered as he took his seat next to a friends of his, named Troye.

"Don't listen to her, Dan, she's just in a bad mood..."

"You say it, Troye!" Another friend of Dan's said, named Conner. Tyler sat next to Conner, who once again, was one of Dan's friends. He still didn't talk very much, besides to PJ and Phil. Dan took out his canvas, and continued to paint the pastel blue rose, with a soft orange stem. The period went by in silence, besides Conner and Tyler flirting with each other and Troye looking jealous. Dan didn't say anything. Again. Why did it seem like he was being a lot quieter when Phil wasn't around?

 **-Later-**

Dan saw Phil at lunch.

"Hey, I got detention. From you, making me late all the time... but I can't come over after school."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so slow! And sure you can, just spend the night! It is Friday, after all."

"Umm... Okay." Dan felt the familiar bubble of anxiety rise in his chest.

"Anyway, let's go to the shack again!"

"Alright, I'd like that."

Dan and Phil took the familiar path to the closet, and they sat down in the beanbag chairs after Phil unlocked the door.

"So, I wanna get to know you, even better, Dan. Tell me, about you."

"I'm Daniel James Howell. I like drawing, playing video games, but you already know that. I'm bi, but you know that, too. Umm, my style is pastel, just because I've loved all things pastel and made me feel at peace, and my favorite color is pastel red, which people don't think exist, but it's kind of coral, I guess."

"Cool! I'm Phillip Michael Lester, I like skateboarding, yes, I've noticed you use one to get to school. My favorite colors are gray, blue and black. I guess I could tell you some stories behind my tattoo's. Okay, let's start with this guy." Phil pointed to the dragon on his neck.

"I just love dragons. I feel like they represent power, and strength, even when nobody believes in you." Dan was staring. Intensely, at Phil. Phil noticed, a lot. He quickly leaned in, meeting Dan's lips on his own. Once again, Dan smiled when Phil pulled away, leaving him in a hazy bliss, like his first kiss with the punk boy. Dan could say, yes, he was in love with Phillip Michael Lester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't have anything to say. Except school is starting, so I might not update as often... :O Well, I apologize for this being short, but it's very emotional to say** **the least so... :D I actually will say a huge thanks to SlytherinDauntlessMage and StarlightSparks for the reviews! Also, Mage, to answer your question about why Phil beat up Dan, long story short, Dan dresses differently and is the new kid, and Phil doesn't know him and beats people up to take his anger out... 'fun'. Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

Dan nervously tapped his pen, eager for the 9th period to end. He just had to suffer through detention, and then he could go to Phil's house. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't nervous. Because why wouldn't he be? He had anxiety, and was always nervous. About anything and everything. Especially Phil. The bell rang, and Dan practically skipped to the detention room. At least he could see Phil. Oh, wait... Him and Phil couldn't be friends in school. He wasn't even sure what he was with Phil. Yeah, they kissed... but Phil didn't care. And for all Dan knew Phil was straight... but that kiss didn't seem very platonic. Dan took a seat in detention, in the back corner, and a few minutes later watched a sulking Phil Lester walk inside the room. He met with Phil's eyes, which just looked sad. Dan tilted his head, to ask what was up. Phil shook his head and looked away. Dan hoped he wasn't why Phil was sad. Dan frowned, and looked back down at his notebook. He began drawing a Venusaur, when the fire alarm started to scream. Dan quickly packed his stuff into his backback, and slung it over his shoulder, not daring to let his precious drawings go. He quickly looked over at Phil who was sitting in the corner, crying.

"PHIL! COME ON!"

"D-Dan... Get out."

"Phillip Lester, I don't care if we are friends or not, I care about you and I swear to god if you don't follow me, I will drag you out of this building if it's the last thing I do."

"DAN! I STARTED THE FIRE!"

"P...Phil." Dan stood with his mouth open. "I don't believe that."

"It's true."

"Phil, you can't lie to me, I know it wasn't you."

"DAN, IT WAS CHRIS BUT HE WANTED ME TO TELL YOU I STARTED IT SO YOU WOULD EITHER HATE ME OR DIE IN IT! AND I WANTED TO STAY BECAUSE I WASN'T GOING TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE YOU ARE DEAD!"

Dan ran over to Phil as he stood up. He grabbed his hands and pulled Phil close, placing his lips on Phil's. He whispered in a soft tone, "Phil... I will never hate you, now come on, unless you really want to die."

"But Dan... what if I do what to die?" Phil's eyes filled with what Dan recognized sorrow, and something else, which he quickly discovered was something like flashbacks and old feelings. Dan guessed that Phil had a time in his life where he was suicidal, or maybe he still is.

"Phil. We have to go. We can talk about it after we maybe aren't, you know, in a BURNING BUILDING."

"Dan, the fire is outside the door... we're gunna die."

"Phil, come on... we'll jump."

"WHAT!?" Phil screamed.

"Get a chair and hold it from the back, and right as you almost get to the ground, let go."

"Holy crap, Dan, you are so smart."

"Thanks but hurry up, it's getting hot in here."

"Are you sure that isn't because of you?"

"Oh, shut up." Dan growled, flustered and blushing. He picked up a chair, as Phil did the same.

"Ladies first." Phil gestured to the window.

"Hey!" Dan giggled.

Dan stepped to the window and jumped. Cold air hit his face as he smiled. He felt wild **(leave this blue neighborhood)** and finally free. Like a spirit burst from its cage. He took a deep breath and felt his lungs fill with air. He suddenly could hear the wind against his ears, the crackle of the fire. The movement of his bag on his shoulders, Phil's laughter behind him. He suddenly realized he was a few feet from the ground, and quickly let go of the chair and landed on his feet from the ground, as Phil did the same. Suddenly, a large crowd formed around Dan and Phil, mostly teachers and firemen.

"Are you okay, boys?"

"Yes, we are. Now back off." Phil growled.

"Phil... they were just asking a question..."

"Shut up, Howell!"

"P-Phil..."

"Get away from me, you freak!"

"P-Ph... I thought..." Dan cut himself off and started sobbing, running into the woods nearby. He couldn't take this anymore. He was so sick of this. He wanted to know what he was to Phil, and lately, it seemed like a punching bag. He was beginning to wonder if this whole love-you-hate-you relationship was worth it at all. He quietly sat down on the dirt in the woods, crying, as he got out his ipod, and started to play Fall Out Boy's 'What a Catch, Donnie'.

 _I've got troubled thoughts, and self esteem to match... What a catch, what a catch..._

The song only made him cry harder, but Dan wanted to get it all out. It was better to release emotion, rather than block it out and prevent yourself from feeling it all. He hid his head in his knees and sobbed even louder. Dan generally cried often, but never this much. He never quite understood what the blue and black haired boy could do to him, and he wasn't sure if he hated it, or loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_HAI AGAIN! WHOOP WHOOP, new updates! Um.. I don't have anything to say again besides I was listening to Troye Sivan while writing this, I apologize in advance for the pheels (it's even more emotional than last time), and BRIEF MENTIONS OF SUICIDE (it doesn't say the word just thoughts regarding it) SO IF THAT TRIGGERS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ THE PART WHEN I SAY IT'S BEING MENTIONED, THX. Stay alive, frens, it's worth it, I promise. If you need to talk, I'm here for you. I-/ also sorry for all the Troye puns ._**

Dan stayed in the woods for a good half an hour before he managed to work up the courage to call his parents.

"M-Mom?"

"Oh, Daniel! I was worried sick about you! I saw the fire at the school... I'm stuck at work, and your father is as well, but we are so scared for you! Are you alright, honey?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I got out quick."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning, when I pick up from Pete's house."

 _Crap._ Dan had forgot about that.

"Um...I-It's Phil, mum."

"Oh, silly me! Well, I outta go, but I'll see you soon, honey bear."

"Mum! Stop that!" Dan growled.

"Haha, alright, Dan. Bye bye!"

"Bye, mum."

Dan quickly hung up his phone and sent a text to PJ, making sure he was okay.

 _Dan: Hey Peej you okay_

 _PJ: Yep I'm good you_

 _Dan: no_

 _Dan: I mean mentally no_

 _PJ: you had me scared for a bit... are you okay_

 _Dan: basically phil and I were stuck in the building but he kissed me as we jumped out the window with chairs so we were fine but when the adults and nearby kids came over he acted like I was a freak_

 _PJ: I'm so sorry... I'm sure he'll get over his ego but don't come crawling back to me when he breaks you. I'm warning you Dan stay away_

 _Dan: seriously PJ I don't need this right now_

Dan slammed his phone into the ground. Now his only friend was mad at him, and Phil was a jerk. And he still had to go to Phil's. He angrily picked up his things and ran to his house, when he realized he had left all his books at school, and his skateboard.

"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" He screamed, falling to the ground, throwing his head into his knees for seemingly the millionth time today. He felt buzzes from his phone, and grabbed it, seeing 11 missed messages from PJ, yet he ignored them. He watched the cars go by in slow motion, as he was curled up in a strangers yard, facing the road. The rain pounded down, soaking him and his bag, but he didn't care anymore. **_(Suicidal thoughts here)_** He just couldn't take this any longer. He just wanted the pain to end. He just wanted- He was suddenly cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He felt the ground shift as the figure sit down behind him, rubbing circles into his back. He turned around, to see the blue haired boy.

"P-P-Phil..."

"Shh... It's alright, Dan."

"B-B-But... I-I thou-thought... y-y-you hated me!" Dan wailed, his speech stuttered from his anxiety, crying and the rain.

"I messed up, alright? Come on, let's go inside."

"W-What? Th-this is-"

"Yes, this is my house. I looked out my window and saw you and was scared about you, Dan... don't ever leave me."

"I-I... w-won't."

"Come on, I'll help you inside." Phil slid Dan's bag over his shoulders, and picked up Dan in his arms.

"P-Phil!" Dan laughed and blushed from Phil's touch **(WE MUST CHOOSE TO REACH AND** _ **TOUCH**_ **)**. Phil carried Dan inside as both boys laughed, and smiled with each other.

"Um. Phil?"

"Hi, mum..." Dan tried not to cry out laughing, as Phil was dying about how awkward this looked.  
"Why are you carrying this mysterious boy, who is dressed like a princess, who is soaking wet, looks like he's dying, and I have never met, into our house?"

Dan burst out crying from laughing so hard.

"I'll explain later... but this is Dan." Phil sighed and blushed from embarrassment as he walked upstairs.

"You are not helping..." Phil growled. Dan continued laughing. Phil dumped him on the bed.

"My parents probably think I'm gay now!"

"Um... Phil."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Phil... do you need me explain what that means?"

"Okay fine, I'm gay for you."

Dan stuck his tongue out and winked.

"You're making it hard not to kiss you right now."

"Why don't you, baby?"

"Danny boy..."

"Moment lost."

"Hahaha, sure..." Phil laughed kissing Dan softly. Phil pulled back, reluctantly, but he pulled out Dan's notebooks.

"Hey!"

"I was just looking to see if they got... What this?"

"OH GOD, NO!"

Dan screamed when he pulled out the crumpled picture of Phil's lips.

"NO!" Dan screamed tackling Phil to the floor.

"Oh, what was that? A drawing of my-"  
Dan quickly kissed Phil to get him to shut up.

"That's one way to make me stop talking..."

"Heh, heh, yep!" Dan quickly said grabbing the wadded up paper from Phil's hand and throwing it on his bag. Dan jumped back on top of his bag.

"Sucker!"

"Oh, really? You wanna do that now..."

"NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"  
"Oh, it's so fun to mess with you..."

"Yep, fun..."

Dan laughed.

"Phil... I don't have any clothes... or my straighteners, or my books, or my homework."

"Hey, you can borrow some of my clothes and my straighteners, but as for your homework, what makes you think I do that?" Phil laughed. "I also think they'll let us get away with not doing it."

"I guess you're right..."

Dan laughed and Phil walked to his closet, throwing Dan a MCR shirt and some black shorts.

"Thanks..." Dan looked around.

"What?"

"Can I change somewhere?"

"Heh heh, we're boyfriends, why do you really need to hide!?"

"Um, none of that yet..."

"Oh, Danny..."

Dan growled at the name.

"My bathroom's over there."

"Thanks, Philly."

"Ugh..."

"See how you like it?!"

"Whatever."

Dan stepped into the bathroom, thinking of how much Phil had changed his life, in so many ways... some good, some bad, but Dan was glad that they were finally happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey frens! :D Well, let's get this out of the way- school is starting in less than 2 weeks, which means more stress and anxiety, and less free time, and with that, means less updates. I'm really sorry to be saying this, but I will try my hardest to keep uploading as much as I can. Because I managed to break my laptop, I may be able to post an update here and there when I go to my grandparents house every Friday. My stories are not over, nor delayed, nor paused, it's just they might not be as good/ long. I'm hoping everyone understands, and with that- enjoy! Also, trigger warning in this chapter. Don't read the part after the bold if that bothers you. 3**

Dan changed into a pair of Phil's black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. He nervously looked in the mirror. His hair was a utterly awful curly mess, but he didn't have the effort to deal with it. His skin was paler than normal and his eyes were puffy and red. He looked, well, gross. He felt slightly ashamed that he presented himself like that to Phil, with glowing white skin and sharp blue eyes, with swirls of green inside, and a underlying layer of yellow specks. He was pretty, no scratch that, he was beatiful. He was stunning. Dan was about to walk out of the bathroom, when he noticed something in the corner of the small room. A leather book, worn and frayed at the edges. Dan knew he shouldn't have touched it, yet he did. He opened the frail pages to find sharp black words carved into the pages. At the top of the page was the today's date.  
 _"I fell in love with him. So many years ago I said I would never fall in love again, not after_ him _, yet I did.. I couldn't help it... he is perfect but he doesn't believe it... I can tell he is struggling. I just don't know what to do... I can't go back to being the gay boy everyone calls dumb and frail and weak... so I will be the punk. The one everyone is scared of."_  
Dan guessed that Phil wrote this when he got home, before he found him in his yard. He heard a cough and jumped, gently puting the book back.  
"Hey, Dan." Phil smiled as he saw Dan walk out the bathroom.  
"Phil... Can I talk to you?"  
"Of course, Danny... what's up?"  
"I-I... I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"Too much... but mostly Chris. You said he started the fire to kill me, or to make me think you started it. Phil, he wants me to stay away from you... and... and...I-I think that might b-be best..."  
"No. Daniel, I lo-" Phil's words stopped. He couldn't love someone again after what had happened with his ex.  
"You can't say it. Because nobody would love me, the depressed _fair_ y."  
"No, Dan, please. Don't go, let me explain something."  
"Okay?" **(Abusive relationship trigger warning and suicide trigger warning)**  
"2 years ago, I was 15, I had a boyfriend. His name was Charlie. We were happy, and in love. And then he..he... said really mean things to me... and he started hitting me. I tried to break up with him. He said he'd kill anyone I cared about. So, I couldn't. I.. I told my father about it... sure enough the next day...he was killed. I was so depressed... I almost killed myself. They didn't find out who did it. But it was him. I just know it was. About 3 months of abuse, he had overdosed on drugs and died. I was thrilled to be released from him. But it was around that time I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I couldn't accept myself. I became punk, and cold and tough. I shut out everything I felt but anger and sadness. Then you came along... you saved me. Actually, the day you came I was going to jump off a bridge... but I just knew I couldn't. I knew I had to stay. For you. You are the only one who knows about this..." **(Trigger warning over)**  
"P-Phil..."  
Dan walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around Phil. He beathed in Phil's scent, a mix of fire and mint, and a touch of metal and ink.  
"I-I love you, Phil. Don't ever kill yourself... please." Dan said, crying into Phil's t-shirt.  
"I won't..." Phil trailed off, placing his hands on Dan's jaw. He gently pushed his head upwards, and Dan moved forward, putting his lips on Phil's. A few minutes later, the two teenages boys parted, gasping for breath.  
"Philly, can we cuddle?... I'm tired."  
Phil nodded and guided Dan on to his bed, and wrapped his arms around him.  
"I love you, Dan.." Phil said softly, placing a kiss on his boyfriends forehead before drifting to sleep, dreaming of the fragile pastel boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Its me again. School has offically started... argh. And I finally got my new laptop yasssss.. anyway, Adios! (I'm being forced to learn spanish this year... help me) also, Dil's wedding! *crafts* *and both Dan and Phil posted* *crafts harder* AND ROBERTIDK'S NEW SONG *CRAFTS HARDER* *AND THE CANCER COVER I'M SOBBING HELP* *OMG OMG OMG TATINOF AHHHHH* *SPOOKY WEEK, UNDERTALE WEEK, OMG PLEASE SAVE ME* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHAAAAGHHGAHGAHG*... ahem.**

Dan woke up, quickly realizing he was A- not in his room and B- Not with Phil Lester. Dan quickly got up, calling Phil's name. No respose.  
"Phil?!"  
He quickly turned to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.  
"PHIL!" Dan cried, open the door to see Phil. Stepping out of the shower. Naked.  
"GAH!" Dan screamed running out the door, just to hear Phil laugh.  
"PHIL, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SHOWERING?!"  
"Dan, its not a big deal. You've seen a penis before. I hope."  
"PHIL!" Dan sqeaked.  
"Ha! You're so cute when you're flustered.  
Dan pouted as Phil came out of the bathroom door in very loose _dangerousl_ y low black sweatpants no shirt on.  
"Phil... you seem to have forgot your shirt."  
"Nah, I just forgot to grab one..." Phil winked and walked over to Dan.  
"P-Phil?!"  
"Shh, babe, it'll be alright, calm down..."  
Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, knowing that he was incredibly nervous, quicked placed a kiss on his forehead. Phil let Dan bury his head in his chest, holding him tighter.  
"I love you, Phil."  
"Love you, too, Dan."

-Later-  
Phil had put on a shirt before him and Dan took a seat in the kitchen. He smelt like fresh soap and mint.  
"Hey, Phil?"  
"Yes?"  
"I-I'm scared..."

"Why?"

"What if your parents hate me?"

"They won't, just don't mention you're bi. My mom isn't homophobic, I guess, but she'd freak given you just slept in my bed last night and she doesn't even know you. Then again she's not really the biggest supporter out there either..."

"Alright..." Dan mumbled.

Just then, Phil's mum walked into the kitchen, half- asleep. She went to make herself a glass of coffee, suddenly realizing Dan.

"Does anyone know where- WHAT THE- PHILLIP, what's going on?"

"This is Dan. My friend from school. He ended up having a panic attack yesterday, hence why I carried him inside."

"...Ooookay. I have not had enough coffee for this."

Dan laughed, as Phil carefully laid his hand on Dan's thigh, out of sight. Dan jumped, but calmed down after.

"Hey, Dan, wanna go see that new movie, Dragon Slayers, I think it was?"

"Sure, let me just text my mom real quick."

"Okay, I can drive you to your house if need clothes."

"No, that's okay. Thank you, though."

"Come on, let's go. Grab your shoes, and I'll get a jacket for you." Phil led Dan outside, after grabbing the clothing. They slid them on and got on Phil's motorcycle.

"Babe, where do you wanna go?"

"I thought the movies?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with that."

"Yep, but maybe something a little less cheesy than 'Dragon Slayers". What did the dragons ever do to humans?"

"Oh boy, you're taking this seriously?" Phil laughed.

"Yep!" Dan cheered and grabbed on Phil's waist.

"Hey, I've got a better idea!"

"What?"

"Let's go to the park! It'll be so romantic with all the trees changing colors!"

"Oh god, you're just one big ball of cheese today. Blah! I hate cheese!"

"Come on, let's do it!" He said, as Phil giggled.

"Fine!" Dan smiled, and started to scream Fall Out Boy's Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging.

 _"AM I MORE THAN YOU BARGINED FOR YET?!_

 _I'VE BEEN DYING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HEAR-"_

Phil started to join in as well.

 _"CAUSE THAT'S WHO AM THIS WEEK!_

 _LYING IN THE GRASS, NEXT TO THE MAUSOLEUM!"_

Dan and Phil laughed, and continued singing as loud as the could, with the wind ruffling through their fringes.

 _"WE'RE GOING DOWN, DOWN, IN AN EARLIER ROUND, AND SUGAR, WE'RE GOING DOWN SWINGING!_

 _I'LL BE YOUR NUMBER ONE WITH A BULLET, A LOADED GOD COMPLEX, COCK IT AND PULL IT!"_

Phil arrived at the park, and parked his motorcycle, still sing/screaming Fall Out Boy. They ran into the park, hand in hand, feeling happier then ever.

"Hey, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"RACE YOU TO THE TOP OF THE HILL!" Phil screamed, bolting off.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Dan laughed, running as fast as he could up the hill. After a few moments, Dan and Phil flopped down on the cold ground, laughing and panting for breath. Cold swirls of air puffed up into the sky, creating magical art pieces.

"Dan, I'm really glad I decided to stay with you."

"Me too." Dan smiled, staring into the older boy's sharp blue eyes. Phil brought a hand up to Dan's jaw, and leaned in and kissed him, as Dan returned the favor.

"I love you, Philly."

"I love you, too, Danny."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'd actually like to start with a HUGE thank you, to everyone who has commented on this story! I'll give you guys a follow! Well, with that out of the way- here we go 3**

Dan and Phil sat under the reddening oak tree, just talking... and kissing. Okay, mostly just kissing. Before they knew it, it was dawn, and the sun was setting into orange and lavender.

"Oh God... DAN, THE MOVIE WE WENT TO ENDED THREE HOURS AGO!"

"...what movie?"

"The one we told me mom we were watching!"

"HA! Someone's in trouble!"

"This is your fault!"

"I will say I am _very_ distracting..." Dan winked and put his head on Phil's chest.

"Dan, we gotta get home..."

"Phil... I don't want to. I'm miserable at home."

"Why?"

"I'm lonely... and I don't like being alone with my thoughts..."

"I understand... tomorrow is Sunday... I could see if I could come over, if you want."

"Yeah, I'd love that! I'll ask my mum. But Phil, you don't have to if you don't want to..."  
"No, no. I'd love to.

"Okay... thank you." Dan kissed Phil's nose.

"Come on, let's go before you get killed."

 **-Time Skip-**

 **-Also at Dan's House-**

Dan and Phil sat cuddled up together on the couch, with Phil fondly playing with Dan's curly hair.

"Phil..."

"What?"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Dan yelled, slamming a couch pillow into Phil's chest.

"OOF!" Phil exclaimed, falling off the couch, and picking up a pillow. He hit Dan over the head, both boys erupting in laughter. Dan's father walked in at that moment, and both boys stopped dead, and almost started screaming.

"AHEM- HI DAD!"

"Um... hi.. I was wondering if you wanted dinner but you seem to be busy-"

"No, that's fine, we'll be right down!" Dan awkwardly spewed out.

"Ahem...okay." Dan's father walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Oh my God, that was so awkward..." Phil whispered, as both boys erupted into laughter. Dan and Phil stood up, still bright red from blushing. The boys walked down the stairs after fixing their hair up, hand and hand. Phil dropped his hand out of Dan's as the reached the bottom, and the sudden smell of chicken and.. brownies?

"Oh hello, lover boys!" Adrian said, stretching out the "o" in hello.

Dan was about to open his mouth to say some... choice words, when Dan's mother flicked Adrian on the head.

"Adrian, stop shipping your brother!" Adrian growled and got a piece of chicken.

"So, Phil, is it?"

"Yep..." Phil said, biting on his snakebite.

"And you're dating my son."

"Yep..."

Awkward slilence, broken by a cough from Dan's father.

"Who wants stuffing?!"

Dan and Phil both filled their plates with chicken, stuffing, corn and cranberry sauce.

"Looks like we're having a miniature thanksgiving!" Phil laughed.

"Well, this is pretty much thanksgiving, given it's in like 2 days. We don't really do much." Dan's dad said.

"Yeah, my father... isn't with us anymore, so we don't do anything besides get a small turkey or something like that." Phil said, making it more awkward.

"Oh...Ahem. I'm terribly sorry."

They finshed their meals in silence.  
"OKAY, Adrian! It's your turn to clean up!"

"Hey! You're just sayng that because the love-birds are here!"

"Adrian, stop complaining!"

"HEY, LOOK IT'S SNOWING!" Adrian screamed, running upstairs before anyone could catch him.

Dan and Phil laughed, looking out the window.

"Hey, could we go outside for a few minutes? Just to see the snow."

"Sure, no problem boys! Just... be careful and be back in less than 15."

"Okay!" Dan found his coat, and a spare from the closet, and put it over Phil's arms.

"Aww!" Dan's dad squeeled. "I ship it!"

"DAD!"

"Am I hip now?!"

Dan rolled his eyes and walked out the door, slipping his hand into Phil's.

"Oh tepee!" Dan's mother jokingly punched his arm. "Stop it, you're embarrassing them!"

"Wow, you're right for once, mom!"

"Hey!"

Dan and Phil laughed once again, and got outside. As soon as they opened the door, the cold air hit their faces.

"P-Phil, I'm cold!" Dan giggled, kissing Phil's nose.

"DAN, I LOVE YOU!" Phil yelled, seeing a flash of metal in the darkness, and a black figure.

"I love you, too. That was a little-" A cold knife up against Dan's throat.

"Don't say a word, _fairy._


	9. Chapter 9

**MWAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH you're welcome for that! Anyway I'd rather not kill you all with an author's note, so here we go! *side note, I thought I had accidentally deleted this entire story but it was just me being stupid XD***

"C-Chris, don't do it!"

"SHUT UP! I do what I want!"

Phil looked at Dan under Chris's grasp.

 _"I'm sorry"_ He mouthed, and Phil burst into tears and rage.

"Philip Michael Lester, do I have some words for you!" Chris barked, spitting Phil's name out like a rotten piece of flesh.

"Ever sense you moved here, it was you and me, baby. Every day in that closet, baby, I'd run my hands though your hair and you would whisper things into my ear and bite my neck and tell me to come closer. Every day, I loved you and you loved me. BUT THEN, the fairy showed up!" Chris laughed filling the hair with a sweet and sickly feeling to it. Dan took short shallow breaths as his anxiety bubbled up in his chest until in manifested into piercing, screaming words shouting into his mind. Chris smiled and cut a little line on Dan's throat, just enough to bleed. Dan gasped for air.

"CHRIS, I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I LOVED THE OLD CHRIS, NOT THIS MONSTER!"

Chris's dark laugh filled the empty air.

"I was ALWAYS a monster!"

Dan sharply inhaled, and screamed, as Phil dove forward on top of Chris, trying to move the knife away from Dan. Chris shoved his hand forward, the metal sharply piercing Dan's neck. Dan gasped for breath, fearing that this was the end.

"DAN! NO!"

Phil slammed his fist into Chris's jaw, and then nose, and throat and eyes, over and over again until Chris was a bloody mess.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Phil screamed at the top of his lungs.

Chris smiled, his eyes squeezed shut, blood gushing out of his nose and mouth. Chris gently moved his hand up, still clutching a knife, and stabbed Phil right in the... yeah. That area.

Phil screamed at the top of his lungs, immediately passing out from the pain. Chris moved ever so slightly, and Phil's body collapsed off of him. Chris opened his eyes, but couldn't see. He still had the knife and crawled, well, more so dragged himself over until he felt a body. He hoped it was Dan. He picked up the knife and slammed it down, hoping it was hitting Dan, anywhere. He did this over and over, until he eventually couldn't anymore. He hit the ground, dizzy and nearly dead, passing out. Dan couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything, and could barely think, but several thoughts pierced his mind.

 _"I love you, Phil."_

 _"I'm sorry, Phil."_

 _"You loved him, Phil?"_

 _"Why didn't you tell me, Phil?"_

 _"I don't know what's going on but for all I know we all might be dead."_

A loud scream filled the air. "MY BABY! MY PRECIOUS PHILLIP! CALL THE COPS, SOMEONE, ANYONE!" Dan could barely understand anything and it sounded like it was underwater. Soon, he heard very soft sirens in the distance, and then nothing at all. Silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you had a good holiday! 3 (just remember to comment my raindrops so I know how you are liking it so far!)**

 **-At the hospital, in the waiting room-**

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell, as I'm sure you are very confused, I'll tell you what's going on. It appears the Dan's throat has been slit, and he's been stabbed 3 times, once in the kidney, once in the thigh and once in the upper arm. We're not sure what happened, but he was found next to Phil Lester, who also had several stab wounds, and Chris Kendal, who was found beaten up severely."

"Is my child okay?!" Mrs. Howell yelled.

"Daniel is alive, to say the least. He is stable as of now, but we aren't sure when he will wake up, and we aren't entire sure if he will."

"My CHILD!" Mrs. Howell wailed.

The doctors walked over to Phil's parents.

"Phillip is also in stable condition. He has been stabbed in the groin, but he is alive and well. He currently is awake, but demanded he saw nobody except for Dan."

"I KNEW THAT LITTLE-"

"Calm down!" Mr. Lester said, putting a hand on Mrs. Lester's shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for this tragic event." The doctors said, and calmed walked away.

 **-In Phil's room-**

Phil sighed. His whole lower half throbbed. He regretted everything he had ever done to associate with Chris. He had ended up hurting Dan more than anyone else, in fact, Dan might be dead because of him. Phil tried to sit up, but couldn't. It hurt too much. He hit the nurse button on the side of his bed. A nurse came in, moments later.

"I want to see Dan."

"Phil, dear, we already explained this. Dan isn't awake, and isn't allowed visitors, and besides, we can't move you either." The nurse said, calmly.

"I. Want. To. See. DANIEL!"

"No, dear."

"I WANT TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"No, Phillip. Do you need any assistance?"

"I JUST WANT TO SEE HIM! CAN'T WE HAVE A COMBINED ROOM OR SOMETHING? GIVE ME A WHEELCHAIR!"

"Phil, I'm going to leave now."

"NO!"

The nurse walked out of the room and Phil screamed, slamming his hands down on his bed. He yelled louder and louder, bringing in 3 more nurses. Phil yelled Dan's name, and yanked the IV out of his arm. A nurse sighed, and sedated him as the world slowly faded back into a soft sleep.

 _"It's me, Phil! Dan, it's me!" Dan said, cheerily._

 _"You can't be... you're not awake, you might be DEAD!"_

 _"No, Phil! I'm not dead, I promise. I'm recovering. I'm visiting you through this dream, and you're sleeping. It's okay, Phil. I love you!"_

 _Dream Dan walked over to Dream Phil, and wrapped him in a hug. Somehow, neither of them had injuries in this dream._

 _"I love you, too, Daniel, and I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't mean it."_

 _"I know you didn't, and this wasn't your fault."_

 _Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder and inhaled. Dan smelt like coffee and vanilla, a scent Phil would never forget. He gently heard Dan's heart beat steadily, until Phil drifted back off into normal sleep._

 **-Dan's room-**

Dan opened his eyes. The sharp white room was blinding and very blurry. Dan shut his eyes again, as a headache spilt across his forehead. His... well, everything hurt. He groaned, trying to breathe through his mouth, but that hurt, too. He tried to lift his arm up to his throat, but he couldn't. He could barely breathe, let alone move. Shockingly, he remembered everything that had happened, before his throat was slit anyway. The only thing he wanted to do is see Phil. His hand limply trailed over a button and hit smashed it down, as a doctor suddenly ran in.

"Daniel! You're awake!"

Dan opened his mouth to try to say Phil's name, but he couldn't. Nothing came out, just a slight breath of air. He tried again, and again, and again, and finally the 5th time, managed to choke out something.

"Ph...Ph...Phi...Phil."

It was barely a whisper, but he got it out.

"Hmm?" The doctor pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here, write it down, instead."

Thank god it was his right arm that got stabbed. The doctor attempted to put the paper to his right hand, but laughed and moved it. Dan didn't find it funny.

"I'm sorry!" He chuckled.

Dan scribbled _Phil_ on the paper, and the doctor looked at it.

"Phil? You mean the boy who was brought in with the groin wound?"

Dan tried to laugh but it hurt so much to even breathe deeply. Dan weakly nodded.

"I'll see if he came come in with a wheelchair."

Dan closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing. He hated feeling so hopeless and defenseless. So weak and dependent. This was going to be a long recovery...


	11. Chapter 11

**Not having writers block is awesome! :) enjoy!**

Phil blinked open his eyes, feeling calm after that dream.

"Dan?" He asked. The nurse turned around, and sighed.

"Phillip, when are you going to let this go?"

A doctor stepped into the room.

"Hello, Phil. I have great news, Dan woke up about an hour ago!"

"Really?! Can I see him?"

"Sure, let's just get you in a wheelchair."

"Oh my God, seriously?! Finally!"

The doctor smiled, and the nurse pulled out a wheelchair. Phil gently sat up, as the doctor helped him into the chair. Phil winced, and nearly screamed from how much this hurt A few terrorizing moments later, Phil was on his way to see Dan.

Phil got wheeled into the room, where he saw Dan in a bed.

"DANIEL!"

"P-Ph...Phil?" He whispered roughly.

"Shh, baby, don't talk! I love you so much!" The doctor wheeled him over to the side of the bed.

"Alright. Dan, as you know your parents are at work, and Adrian is a school, but Phil, your mom is in the waiting room. I'll tell her to come up in about 10 minutes, is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much!"

The doctor stepped out of the room, as Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder.

"I love you, Dan. So much. And don't talk, you'll hurt yourself, but I should explain some things."

Dan nodded weakly.

"Okay... so I told you about Charlie. I met Chris after him, when I moved to the school. slowly fell in love, but we never really dated, just...you know... friends with benefits. Anyway... he asked me out, I said yes. A week later, I found out he was cheating on me with PJ, and PJ was the one who told Chris to ask me out to manipulate me." Phil was crying at this point, and Dan slowly lifted his left arm to run his fingers through Phil's hair. Phil sniffled.

"And to this day, I hate PJ. I stuck around with Chris to bully people...and that's all."

"P-PJ is m-my... f-friend..." Dan whispered.

"Dan, he'll just hurt you... he's not as nice as he seems."

"I-I know..."

Phil very gently hugged Dan to make sure neither of them got hurt.

"I-I... love... y-you."

"I love you, too, so much...so much." Phil said, as his mother walked into the room.

"Hey mom."

"Phillip, you have so much explaining to do."

"Okay, well, I'm dating Dan."

Phil's mom sighed.

"Okay, whatever, and how did you end up stabbed?"

"Okay, remember Chris?"

"Yes."

"He wanted to get back at me... and started the fire at the school. He wanted to kill Dan then, but he didn't. We were at Dan's, as you know, and we walked outside to see the snow, and he grabbed Dan. I attacked him, and that's how Dan got his throat slit and my...injury." Phil blushed violently.

"We aren't sure how Dan ended up with the other stab wounds but they're from Chris. I beat him pretty bad."

Phil's mom nodded, breathing in slowly.

"Okay then... wow."

"Yeah, it's a lot to process."

"Okay, well, you're both alright as of now, correct?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, Phil, but I have to get back to work. I'm glad you're alright." Phil's mother stepped out of the room.

Phil's mom smiled and left.

"She always does this... Oh no, something happens, check if I'm alright, great, okay, bye."

Dan frowned and grabbed Phil's hand again.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I-It's fine.. not... y-your fault."

"I'm still sorry..."

Phil looked into Dan's eyes, and smiled. He leaned forward and brushed his lips with Dan's.

"I promise you, I'll be here for you, no matter what. Chris or PJ will never touch you again."

Dan smiled and nodded, as that was basically all he could do at the moment. Dan shut his eyes, and dozed off to sleep, as Phil did the same soon after, thinking of the pretty little pastel boy.


	12. Chapter 12

p data-p-id="753d514f847f0ffcabd2349f710385f4"strongHow many chapters do you guys think this should have? (reasonable numbers please XD)/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d4cca1fc2293e6d4a7410521cfce6b42""When will Dan be able to return home? Mrs. Howell asked the doctor, as Dan's eyes flickered around the room./p  
p data-p-id="1f096cf3cef853d43a6b4a75003b92d9""Well, long story short, 4 to 6 weeks."/p  
p data-p-id="8813e0c318a84e215df55556470935f1"Dan groaned./p  
p data-p-id="0e83db2308246f77a967785d34f2df64""Well, the cut should heal up on it's own, and his voice will return and go back to normal soon as well."/p  
p data-p-id="272814c90c454ef31ab263758c601374"Dan rolled his eyes as Phil sat in a wheelchair over by his mom./p  
p data-p-id="21778270dd713640ce0aaf86baa7ce2c""Well, I'll be here for around that time as well, by then I should be able to start walking again."/p  
p data-p-id="2b07eccac3c947c7a95c5df1285dde7a"Dan nodded./p  
p data-p-id="74b8bb1fa6fddda24548c5adff77a771""Hey, doc?"/p  
p data-p-id="3b48fcd05a93592166b910137d8386a7""Yes, Phil?"/p  
p data-p-id="7480054cafebc4ac879bb8ae95261ca7""Can I put my bed in Dan's room? You know, combine a room?"/p  
p data-p-id="38cdf35f325f6acf535d200a524cb381""Well, sure, but you can't perform any sexual-"/p  
p data-p-id="cbf4cb798e6a3b97616b5b84784c3649""THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Phil screamed, as Dan's face turned a deep red./p  
p data-p-id="b237d62e6e847d1044a891ef8f41dbea""Oh.. well, sure, I don't see why not!"/p  
p data-p-id="a7148b7a76156ab1b0733eae8925478f"Dan's father silenced a giggle as his mother slapped his arm./p  
p data-p-id="9539703c6db091f3aecfa83c9267c673""Not funny!"/p  
p data-p-id="f31b0fd5fe6ac038f1ffe5bedc15278e""It kind of is!"/p  
p data-p-id="8d805d794215fa4ddb18fe95f19555e2""Phil..."/p  
p data-p-id="6e3c3f0cc6edca1801bbccac7befe169""Yes?"/p  
p data-p-id="a261b77a86353eee04271f19409246f3""We're going to miss so much school..."/p  
p data-p-id="679809169d9167a771c956446a98b852""As if I care-" Phil stopped, realizing his mom was right there. "OH NO... What a shame..."/p  
p data-p-id="b791f8114b997a2f5c0c81aa018955c4"Dan giggled. Phil's mom looked disappointed./p  
p data-p-id="e62f59245d6ecc451bf9d0e2afb9da0f""Alright. Well, Phil, do you mind if I go back to work?"/p  
p data-p-id="5b4c2608aac7e4dc8d64c75a6e2b215a""No problem, mum."/p  
p data-p-id="dd1fa65756793ace3d69b755661e9eba"The doctor nodded and walked out of the room, as Phil's mother kissed him on the forehead and left./p  
p data-p-id="dc551c2bc7238717ed8fd8e19a4af6dd""So. We're alone."/p  
p data-p-id="dbc31d9a61e59cf7aacf5b3630398716""Phil, I am so thankful for you... you saved my life. I would have died if you weren't there with me."/p  
p data-p-id="bed157d1c342dbfe616a23e2e2701dcd""Dan... same to you..."/p  
p data-p-id="75a3556650d8b361323de2fc5e93911e""I love you."/p  
p data-p-id="6494924249e44be724f4575b2e6ef6bf"Pain flashed through Phil's eyes, before he snapped back to reality./p  
p data-p-id="4cbea7d8129e1f13629d68113b4259f8""I-I love you, too." Phil rolled his wheelchair over to Dan's bed and laid his head on Dan's shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="558b9efa98a1736119df5095055a22dd""Dan... what happens when we get back to school?"/p  
p data-p-id="3722ff2278d940dc7b3e1cac562c0003""I'm not sure... I guess we just wait." /p  
p data-p-id="b840d96781eb25b017939a0500e0d626" A nurse walked in the room, capturing both boys attention./p  
p data-p-id="5100cb8bb8817620673fa4abb043a20b""Hello... It's about din-" The nurse laughed as his voice cracked. Dan and Phil joined in, as the nurse started talking again./p  
p data-p-id="0bf02550c6ce2618f6fc49b4e85a28d5""Aha! I'm sorry about that, I'm on Testosterone and I've never been happier to hear my voice crack!" He laughed as Phil smiled, nodding in agreement./p  
p data-p-id="91b9b68bfe665525b81502fc8d61c729""Anyways, it's dinner time, so I'd like to ask if chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, and green beans is alright."/p  
p data-p-id="d5283b39e24728d531c14de5c36f6056""Of course." Dan said, and Phil nodded his head again./p  
p data-p-id="0c44763cfcba25a4cc550ad9519618c8""Wait! Can we get dino nuggets?" Phil said./p  
p data-p-id="15798902312be2f7d651733ba801eb6b"The nurse snorted and nodded. "Possibly!"/p  
p data-p-id="6a025cd8ac7d195671b8ff0068a02592"The nurse thanked him and walked out of the room./p  
p data-p-id="09d8af49cb00b30db2e9ed9ead34cdb2""You know," Dan shifted in his bed, "I wish there was more representation for trans plus people."/p  
p data-p-id="6611239218a839f76b124ac40ef12255""Same here, but we'll get there soon. We're fighting."/p  
p data-p-id="c69a1586e1efcc33b419a1ce4d5442fe""I know."/p  
p data-p-id="4058869d760584baa30dd508c7871365""I can't believe you actually asked for dino nuggets." Dan exclaimed, as Phil laughed./p  
p data-p-id="5a4a678086838bcaad9f2e2ec619ce79""Why not?!"/p  
p data-p-id="a379f65e7d19fe24c49439eb22f7131e"Phil rested his head on Dan's chest, slowly falling asleep. Dan smiled, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, until about 40 minutes later the nurse came back in with two trays./p  
p data-p-id="59e8b4615fcf50a0fdbefc28701609b5""Phil. Phil. Phil!"/p  
p data-p-id="ef432e03e231516635fae3f91c54f3a2""HMM!?" Phil shot up, waking up./p  
p data-p-id="510b1eb5dc3c686c8879c8be30b77656""The dino nuggets are here."/p  
p data-p-id="af2e9ef57583739ab556eb68ff3d73bf""DINO NUGGETS!" Phil exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="e4c9da93913cbddfe74471b925d25d85""My name's Alex, you can call me that. I managed to find some that are normally for children but I figured you guys basically are children..." Alex laughed as Phil faked a pout. Dan put up the food tray as Alex handed Phil his, and set Dan's on the bed-tray./p  
p data-p-id="e57dc04d4d1160df1576dff766a516fd""Thank you!"/p  
p data-p-id="2fe99e9a810262a27e5043e18290545a""No problem!" Alex said, walking out of the room./p  
p data-p-id="2a529c3b612681cf2ea4505c77dcf8c7""Dan?"/p  
p data-p-id="660f298465747d81f2750bd3bface974""Yes?"/p  
p data-p-id="504886890fb7eab8eaa3577ebde2cfb9""We're gunna be so happy together. I promise."/p  
p data-p-id="cf59d786dd8979e329dd94b8e1ddd0ed""I know, babe, I know."/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="9cc0b32413acbe8aa33e448f669b73c0"strongHey! Sorry this took so long... I have no more excuses at this point XD I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm pretty sure this story is going to come to a close pretty soon, but not too soon... I haven't quite decided. Anyways, thanks for all the comments and votes! I love your feedback 3 Have a good day/night so on raindrops!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7"strong-waterthorn/strong/p 


	13. Chapter 13

**-3 weeks later-**  
Phil yawned, waking up from a short nap. He glanced out the window and saw it was dark. He was about to check his phone, when he saw Dan stepping out of bed. He walked over to the door, and than walked over to Phil's side of room, and than back to his bed. He repeated the rhythm a few times, and than started coughing.

"Dan? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah-" Dan choked out, carefully sitting on the floor.

"What happened?"

Dan slowly stopped coughing after about 5 minutes later.

"The doctor said I could try walking around if I wanted too, but I can't do it. I'm so exhausted all the time. It sucks. On a good note, everything is pretty much healed besides my throat, which is almost healed. About 4 to 5 days left in this place. I am one kidney down though." Dan laughed, as Phil smiled.

"Same, here, the doctors said about 4 days for me."

"I'm so bored here, Phil. I don't like school, but it's something to do, you know? Because you can only spend so many days scrolling through tumblr..."

Phil laughed.

"At least I'm here with you!"

"Yeah!" Dan laughed, standing back up and laying next to Phil in his bed.

"Come 'ere, nerd!" Phil said, giggling.

Dan curled up under Phil's arm.

"I'm so glad we met... If we hadn't we'd both be miserable." Phil said.

"We won't be in the hospital, though..."

"Yeah, but at least we're happy here, right?"

"Of course. I just miss my flower crowns..." Dan said, gazing up into Phil's eyes, and Phil leaned over and kissed Dan's forehead.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you, too, Philly."

Dan snuggled closer into Phil's side as the two boys drifted off to sleep.

 **-The next morning-**

The two boys woke up to the sound of a nurse walking inside of the room.

Dan looked at Phil who was still sleeping. He woke him up, and realized they were still cuddling.

"Erm, sorry?" Dan suggested, removing himself from Phil's arm and walking slowly over to his bed.

"That's fine, young love is beautiful!" Alex laughed, pulling out a clipboard.

"I just need to check you guys up, and if everything is well, you could go home as soon as your parents get here to sign your forms."

Dan's face lit up, as he glanced over at Phil.

"Can you believe it?!"

"Finally!" Phil smiled.

"Aw, Alex, we should keep in touch!"

"Sure, my Tumblr is StormyAlex, If you have one."

"I do, I'll follow you when this over."

Alex smiled, walking over to Dan.

"You first?"

"Sure." Dan smiled, and waited for this routine to complete itself once again, for what seemed like the millionth time.

 **-Some time later-**

"Congrats, guys, you can leave as soon as your parents sign the forms!"

Both Dan and Phil laughed, smiling.

Dan pulled out his phone and texted his mom, and Phil did the same.

"My mum can get here in about an hour when her shift ends."

"Same here."

Alex smiled.

"Your parents can get you when they sign the forms. I'll talk to you guys later!" Alex said, his voice cracking once again.

Dan and Phil laughed.

"Just like old times..." Phil chuckled.

Dan and Phil got caught up in talking and laughing that they hadn't realized how much time had passed. Phil's mum walked into the room, and confirmed that Phil could go, and that Dan's mum should be in here in a second. As if on cue, Dan's mom stepped into the room, hugging her child, and moments later, the young lovers and their mums were walking out the hospital. Dan grabbed Phil's hand, as they took the first steps out on to the pavement.

Dan wrapped his arm round Phil's shoulder and turned to give him a kiss, not caring that their parents were right there.

"I love you, Snakebites." Dan smiled, his brown eyes meeting Phil's blue ones.

"I love you, too, Pastel boy."

 **okay okay I know that sucked but I wanted to write and this is really just a filler until the plot can resume next chapter! Thanks for reading, all of you really make this worth writing 3**

 **-waterthorn**


End file.
